That Which Unites Us
by Clyde-chan
Summary: Soccer is not the same as when the preps take over. What will Toshiro and Momo do now? Take back their turf, that's what. [hitsuhina]
1. Letters

**(A/N) New Hitsuhina story! Yay! And even though it's focused mostly around soccer, that's not the entire plot. So people who don't like soccer, don't worry! Review please!**

**Notes:**

_**Italics: **_**Thoughts, flashbacks, dreams, emphasis**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**That Which Unites Us**

**Letters**

Momo was walking down the halls of central Tokyo's high school. It was the beginning of the day and students were putting all of their belongings in their lockers. People idled by their homerooms, talking about their weekends.

Momo's best friend was next to her, chattering excitedly. Kiyone was a junior and they had most of their classes together. Too bad all Kiyone wants to do is talk. Her bubbly personality sometimes makes you want to staple your ears shut.

That's why Momo was only half listening.

"…So, what do you think?" Kiyone asked.

"About what?" Momo asked, snapping back to attention.

"You weren't listening to me, were you?" she said, pouting.

Momo shook her head.

"As I was saying," Kiyone said with a frown," since all of the good players are intimidated by the preppy sluts on the team, I say we try to get them back."

Momo sighed.

This again. Even though Kiyone and Momo had made it through, she was still stressing about the soccer tryouts. It did suck, though.

"The team has already been chosen."

"So we get a petition signed by students to have another set of tryouts," Kiyone said insistently.

Momo knew she couldn't convince her friend otherwise.

"Fine," Momo said, giving in.

Kiyone has a one track mind. When she's hell-bent on something, she'll stop at nothing to achieve it.

But she had a point. The soccer team has become a refuge for the preps. The only reason the girls were on the team just wanted to impress other people, including the boys' soccer team. Half of them can't even dribble.

The same goes for the boys' soccer team. The guys are just preps who want to look cool and athletic. And they want to hook up with the cheerleaders and girl soccer players.

The bottom line is, the soccer teams have been invaded.

Suddenly, Kiyone's plan didn't look so bad to Momo.

-0-

Isane placed a pile of letters on Momo's table at lunch.

"What's all this?" Momo asked.

"They're letters to send to the soccer players for the meeting," Isane said. "We're going to get people to sign the petition."

Momo thought this was strange since Isane wasn't even on the team.

"She means the good players," Kiyone said, placing more letters on the table.

"So, we're just handing these out?" Momo asked, picking one up.

"Yep!" Isane and Kiyone said in unison.

"I guess we should start," Momo sighed, getting up to throw her trash away.

There was still another twenty minutes of lunch, so they could give at least half of them out. Of course, there was still the possibility that no one would come.

-0-

"Hey, Toshiro!"

Toshiro Hitsugaya turned around to find three girls running up to him. They had envelopes in their hands and were waving one at him.

"What's this for?" Toshiro asked as he took the envelope.

"Just read it," the blonde girl said.

"Okay, we still have three minutes before the next class," the one with white hair said, looking at her watch.

"Hurry, hurry!" yelled the brunette.

They charged back down the hall, running in to people.

Toshiro looked at the invitation that was handed to him by the trio of girls. He slipped his finger in it, opening the flap of the envelope.

The paper read:

_Attention to all soccer players!! Come to the meeting in room G-10 at 2:45 in order to sign a petition for a redo of tryouts. Come if you really want to be on the soccer team, or want to support our wonderful players!_

_Go Ookamis!_

_-Kiyone and Momo Hinamori_

Toshiro finished reading and stuffed the paper into his pocket.

_'A meeting, huh,' _Toshiro thought.

It sounded like a good idea to him. The boys soccer team has been doing miserably. All of the good players from last year bailed. Toshiro was the only one who actually went to the tryouts and made it.

Hopefully a petition would work. They need good players.

"Why the long face, Hitsugaya?" Renji asked, coming toward him.

"He always has a long face," Hisagi said.

His friends walked on either side of him.

"So, what are you doing after school today?" Renji asked.

"Apparently, I'm going to a meeting," Toshiro

**(A/N) It was kind of short, so I apologize. So did you think it was good or bad? You have to tell me! R&R and I'll give you a pina colada!**


	2. Meeting

**(A/N) No more writer's block! I'm happy. Anyway, the Ookamis are the school's mascot, so yeah. Review for a teddy bear!**

**Notes:**

_**Italics: **_**Thoughts, dreams, flashbacks, emphasis**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach for God's sake!**

**That Which Unites Us**

**Meeting**

"How many signatures?" Momo asked.

"One hundred!" came Kiyone's loud reply.

It really was a turnout. Not only the soccer players but most of the student body came. People were signing the paper left and right. Momo was surprised that this many people actually came.

"All we have to do now is show this to the Coach," Kiyone said.

Oh dear God, Momo had forgotten they had to show the coach the paper. She would definitely disapprove.

Kiyone saw the doubtful look on her friend's face and said," Have a little faith. Maybe she will let it pass."

Momo sighed, knowing that this will most likely end in a detention.

"Hey, we need another piece of paper," Isane called from the desk that students were lining up in front of. "Toshiro wants to sign it."

"You mean Toshiro Hitsugaya?" Kiyone said, her fan girl mode on. "I'm on it."

Momo looked over to the white haired boy standing if front of the desk. Girls with hearts in their eyes tried to glomp him.

_'Disgusting,' _Momo thought with a grimace.

Rangiku Matsumoto always said that Momo was born without hormones. Which, of course, wasn't true. She did like Toshiro, but she wouldn't go over and glomp him. She was just born without a fan girl mode.

Momo didn't notice that she was staring, and when Toshiro spotted her, she turned her head and pretended to look at something else. She could feel the heat rising to her face, though, giving her away.

She definitely has hormones.

"Hurry up, Kiyone!" Isane yelled.

"I'm coming!" Kiyone called, running toward Isane with a stack of papers in her hands. It was easy to guess where that would lead.

Kiyone tripped over her feet and fell face flat on the floor, sending papers everywhere. Momo shook her head and walked over to the poor girl. She picked up the papers, some of which were crinkled at the edges.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Toshiro Hitsugaya holding some papers.

"Thanks," she said, taking the papers.

"No problem," Toshiro said.

Momo pulled Kiyone back up, steadying her friend as she wobbled.

"You okay?" Momo asked.

Kiyone nodded her head in response. Then, seeing Toshiro standing next to Momo, she fainted.

"Geez, Kiyone, you weigh a ton," Momo said, trying to pick Kiyone's limp body up.

"Here, let me help," Toshiro said.

He took Kiyone's body with ease and held her bridal style.

"Where should we put her?" Toshiro asked.

"Um, just throw her in the storage closet," Momo said, thinking of no other place to put her.

Toshiro wondered if it was the best place to put a person who just passed out, but did it anyway.

"Attention everyone!" Isane called. "We have finally reached two hundred fifty signatures!"

Claps and whistles sounded throughout the room. Momo walked over to Isane.

"But now we have to hand it over to the Coach," Momo said. "And Kiyone is, um, incapacitated."

"I'll come with you," Toshiro said. "I have to give it to Coach Zaraki anyway."

Momo smiled.

"Thank you so much."

Isane handed Momo the petition and she headed over to the coach's office with Toshiro.

-0-

"No."

That was Coach Soi Fon's answer. Simple and clear.

"But you know the team will do horrible this season if we don't have another set of tryouts," Momo said.

"Our team is perfectly fine," Soi Fon said, though she knew they sucked.

She just didn't want to be proved wrong.

"C'mon, what'll you lose?" Momo asked.

"Time," the coach answered. "We have one week before the first game of the season."

"It only takes three days for tryouts," Momo pressed.

"Listen, I'm the coach, I make the decisions. No petition can make me change my mind."

"That's right," Toshiro said. "And as a coach, you want to have the best team. The other schools' coaches are probably laughing at you right now."

Soi Fon fumed.

"Those fools can't even handle their own team!" Soi Fon shouted. "How dare they. Okay, we're going to hold another set of tryouts to make the Ookamis the best team!"

And so, Coach Soi Fon announced the second set of tryouts for the girl's soccer team.

-0-

"Yes."

That was Coach Kenpachi Zaraki's answer. Simple and clear.

"Those candy-ass wimps are making my team shitty," Kenpachi said.

"Thanks, coach," Toshiro said, surprised at how easy it was.

Momo and Toshiro left the coach to polish the pocket knife he always carried around.

"Coach Zaraki is scary," Momo said, walking as fast as she could down the hall.

"I know," Toshiro answered, walking equally as fast.

They had convinced both the coaches to hold new tryouts. That was the hard part. Now they have to organize the entire thing. Hopefully, that will be easier than it sounds.

**(A/N) So tell me. What do you think? Good, bad, so-so? I need feedback, people! -ahem- review for this cuddly teddy bear!**


	3. Preps

**(A/N) Sorry for the long wait. Forgive me! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Review!**

**Notes:**

_**Italics: **_**Thoughts, dreams, flashbacks, emphasis**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**That Which Unites Us**

**Preps**

"We've decided on a date," Momo announced. "The new set of tryouts will be on September 10th after school. The girls' tryouts will be held on the C field and boys' tryouts will be held on the F field."

For the past two days, Momo, Kiyone, Isane, and Toshiro spent most of their time boosting the players' morale. They were busy, having to figure out the dates and times. The captains' didn't help either, telling them that it was their idea, so they had to figure it out on their own.

"Sounds good," Kiyone said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. The players were gathered in the room where the meeting was first held. Papers were scattered everywhere, dates and times scribbled and then crossed out on them.

"Thank God it's finally over!" one of the players said, relaxing into her chair.

Everyone once more nodded in agreement.

"But there's one little problem," Momo said. "The preps are just going to try out again."

"Well, yeah, but they won't make it," Kiyone said. "All of our players will be trying out, too. Right?"

They nodded, somewhat nervously.

Momo wondered why they were so worried. They were just preps. All they're capable of is dressing in Abercrombie & Fitch and trying to figure out what one plus one was. So why were the players so intimidated?

"What's wrong with you all?" Toshiro asked. "You're all jittery."

Toshiro had brought her questions to the surface.

"Well, it's just…" A boy player said.

"Just what?" Momo asked.

"They blackmailed us," a female player called.

"They what?" Kiyone asked, surprised.

"And threatened us," another player said.

"How?" Isane asked.

"Various ways," the male player grumbled.

"But that's horrible," Momo said.

"Tell that to them," the female player said.

"Okay, I will," Momo said.

Everyone turned and stared at her.

"But Momo…" Isane began.

"They have no right!" Momo said, on the verge of shouting. "They can't just threaten people and think they can get away with it. I'm going to tell it to them, too. Whoever is with me, stand up."

Toshiro, Kiyone, and Isane stood immediately. Then some stood hesitantly. The others remained in their seats.

Momo sighed.

"Fine, let's go."

-0-

Think of preps as sharks. There are many similarities between them. Such as traveling in packs and lurking just around the corner, ready to bite you. In the figurative sense, of course. It's rather easy to find them for they travel in packs.

So, Momo went and approached the pack of wanna-be soccer players who were hanging out after school.

As she approached, they gave her looks of disgust.

"Hey," Momo said sweetly.

They just glared, hoping their stares would either bore a hole through her or cause her to run away. Momo did neither.

"Not too friendly, huh," Momo murmured. "Anyway, I was just wondering where you get off threatening the soccer players."

There were a few snorts.

"What are you talking about?" one of the Abercrombie wearing boys asked.

"Well, since you seem to have forgotten, I'll refresh your memories," Momo said. "The last try outs, none of the original soccer players came. When I asked them why, they said you guys had threatened them."

"Why would we threaten them?" one of the girls asked, he mouth twisted in a grimace.

"So you can get on the team," Toshiro said, coming up behind Momo.

The others arrived seconds later, for Momo had practically ran down the halls.

"We don't need to threaten people to get on the soccer team," another girl said.

It was Momo's turn to snort.

"Are you kidding me," she said. "You couldn't make a goal if it depended on your life."

They all glared at her.

"Whatever," one of them said.

"No, not 'whatever'," Momo said, infuriated. "You're going to apologize to everyone you threatened."

That time, all of the preps snorted.

"Or what?" one of them asked.

"Or I'll take it up to both of the coaches."

That's all she needed to say. Soi Fon and Kenpachi were enough to put the fear of God in anyone.

There were murmurs of agreement, and Momo was happy. She didn't think they'd consent so easily. They walked down the hall to the meeting room, the preps following. They cracked stupid and rather idiotic jokes to each other that made Momo want to claw her ears out.

They reached the room and Momo ordered everyone to apologize.

"Yeah, we're sorry about threatening you or whatever," one of them said insincerely.

"Yeah, we only wanted to be on your wonderful soccer team," another said sarcastically.

The others laughed, though none of the players found it funny.

"You won't do it again, right?" Kiyone said.

"Nope," one of them said.

The preps then left, laughing at another stupid joke. Momo rubbed her temples.

"So, everyone's okay now?" she asked.

They all nodded.

"Good," Momo said. "Now get me some aspirin."

**(A/N) It's funny, because writing about the preps, I kept on imagining a certain group who are in my school. I just pictured them as the preps in this story. Anyway, review and tell me what you think. I'll give you three wishes!**


	4. Tryouts

**(A/N) Promised I'd have it up sooner. Hope you like! Review!**

**Notes:**

_**Italics: **_**thoughts, dreams, flashbacks, emphasis.**

**Disclaimer: I own Clorox, but not this Bleach**

**That Which Unites Us**

**Tryouts**

"Okay everyone, line up for the next drill!" Soi Fon called.

The girls' tryouts were going well. None of the preps showed up, which was good. All of the players felt confident and sure of themselves. There was a lot of competition, but Momo tried her best.

They began the drill, the first person kicking the ball that was thrown to her in the goal. The others were all good, and everyone made it in the goal. Now it was Momo's turn. She took a deep breath, summoning her courage. The ball was thrown, and she kicked it.

It made it in the goal.

She jumped up, and Kiyone patted her on the back. She walked over to the bleachers to take a break and drink her water. She looked over at the boys' tryouts, her eyes focusing on Toshiro. They were playing a scrimmage and Toshiro was on offense.

He was good, to say the least.

He did all of the fancy tricks, swerving the ball between people's legs, and kicking it in the goal. It would be a surprise if he didn't make the cut.

"Earth to Momo."

Momo jumped at the sound of Kiyone's voice. She didn't realize that Kiyone had walked over.

"What're you looking at?" Kiyone said, and then looked over at the boys' soccer team. "Oh, I see. The topless soccer boys. Ooh, look at Toshiro. He's good."

Momo nodded, blushing. Toshiro really was good. And hot.

Momo shook her head.

"C'mon, girls, the break's over!" Soi Fon called, blowing her whistle.

They ran back over, not wanting the coach to kill them.

-0-

"I want you to sprint around all of the fields four times!" Coach Zaraki yelled.

All of the boys moaned.

"Are you complaining?" Kenpachi asked, a crazy look in his eye.

All of the boys shook their heads, not wanting the coach to kill them

"Good, then begin."

They began their sprints, already tired after the previous drills they had to do including a scrimmage. The coach even made them do one hundred suicides. Most of the boys fainted from exhaustion. They won't make it on the team.

But Toshiro wasn't even breaking a sweat.

He was ahead of everyone else sprinting. When he passed the girls' field, he looked at the scrimmage they were playing. They were just as good as the guys, maybe even better. He looked at one girl in particular.

Momo was dominating the field. She was on offense, trailing after the girl with the ball. She was fast and she kicked the ball from the other girl's feet, passing it to someone on her team. The girl passed it back to Momo when another girl attacked her.

Momo faked out the girl who came after her, and headed to the goal. The defense came after her, but she tricked them too, and punted it in the goal. Her team cheered, and the others sulked.

"Heh, looking at the girls' team," one of the boys asked. "It'd be better if they were topless.

Toshiro sighed, not about to sink to his friend's perverted level.

"YOU TWO BETTER STOP SLACKIN'!" the coach bellowed.

Toshiro noticed he had trailed behind as he looked at Momo. He ran to get back to the others.

-0-

It was the end of the three day try outs, and everyone was exhausted. They were in the meeting room, where they had formed a soccer club.

"Damn, that was hard," one of them said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I don't think I made it," Kiyone said.

"Of course you did!" Momo said, trying to cheer her friend up.

She didn't convince her.

"Well, Coach Kenpachi said the cuts will be up tomorrow," one boy said.

They were all anxious and felt as if they were going to burst. Tomorrow seemed so far away.

**(A/N) Yes, boys take off their shirts when they tryout. They were upset that we didn't. Perverts. If only my coach was as nice as Kenpachi. Seriously, my coach will eat you alive and spit you back out just to make you do more sprints and suicides. Well, review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
